His Mistake
by ABLala
Summary: Second story to My Mistake. Please Read! NACY, duh! I just love them as a couple! :D Read and Review! :D


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, sadly. BUT, enjoy! NACY!

* * *

I walked out of the house and got into the car. How could he think that I was throwing my life away? How could he think that. Of course I wanted to spend this summer with him too, but this is a great oppurtunity for me. We'll just see how this summer goes from here.

"Ugh, how can he think that?" I said to myself.

I had no idea where I was going. I just had to get out of there. Away from him. Ever since summer started, I've been getting feelings in my stomach about him. I think that I started to like him. And not just a little school crush, something else.

Back at the House.

"What's up, bro?" Joe said.

Nick sighed and his brother knew something was up.

"Nothing much." He replied.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it doesn't seem like it."

"Positive."

"Just tell me already!"

"Macy... she's gone, okay?" Nick stood up and started to make his way upstairs, but Joe stopped him.

"Wait, what? What did you do?"

"She never told anyone, but she's going to London for the summer."

"Really? That's great! I mean, not her being gone and all, but the London thing. You'know."

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up whenever."

"Wait, what did you do first?" Stella walked in.

"What did who do?" She said.

"Macy left." Joe said.

"Really, Joe? I'm going upstairs."

"NO! You're not. Tell us what happened first." Stella yelled out to Nick.

"Fine! She told me she was going to London for the summer and then I said that she'd be throwing her life away if she did, and she left. There. Happy?"

"Why would you say something like that Nick?" Me and Stella said insync.

"Well... I-I, I didn't want her to go! Okay? There!"

"Whoa. It looks like someone has a crush on Macy." Stella coughed out.

"I do not."

"Then how come when she laughed at the kitchen mess, you started smiling?"

"What? W-When did I do that?"

"I'm not blind, Nick. And I can tell when someone likes someone else!"

"Fine, I do." Nick finally confessed.

"Great! Now, go fix it."

"How am I supposed to know where she went?"

"Hm, she said that she really like that park... what was it called?"

"I think it was Posey." Joe said.

"Yes! That one!" Stella yelled.

"Now go, Nicholas. I'm very ashamed of you." Joe said to him, and then looked away.

"Great. Thanks you guys." Nick got his car keys and walked out that door.

* * *

Macy's POV

This park is really beautiful. This was the perfect gettaway from Nick. No yelling, no smiling at me, no Nick. I can get a break from it all before I leave.

"Finally. I'm alone." I said to myself.

"Then should I leave?" It was a very, VERY similar voice. I turned around to find Nick standing there with regret.

"Great, Nick. Are you gonna tell me that I can't sit here at this bench either?"

"Look, Mace, I didn't mean to. It just slipped out!" I got off the bench and started walking the other way.

"Wait!" Nick yelled trying to catch up to me.

"What, Nick. What?"

"I'm sorry, a billion times sorry. I never should have said that to you. And if you wanna leave, then I'm perfectly fine with it."

"No, you're not Nick. I know you! And especially after those words you said to me, of course you're not sorry!"

"But I am! How can I prove it to you when you won't listen to me?"

Well, you can't anymore! I'm leaving tomorrow!" I stood there quietly, for I never told them I was leaving the next day.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, the last flight is tomorrow."

"Great. I should have told you this when I first had the chance..."

"What?" I tried to say, but could only get out a whisper.

"I-I... I love you. I always have."

I just looked at him as if he was on crack.

"But, I guess it's not proof enough, is it? I've loved you ever since the first day I saw you. I just never got the guts to say it to _you._"

"Nick -"

"It's okay. I know you don't feel the same way." He smiled at me then started walking off.

"Nick."

"What?"

"I do too."

"Love me too? I doubt it. Don't try to say it like you actually mean, because I know you don't."

"Believe me."

"Well, why don't you believe me?"

A silence fell, and I tried to talk but he jus kept denying it.

"I know you don't" was the last thing he said to me.

"I gotta go, Nick." I said as I took off not looking back.

_Now, I know I made the right choice._

* * *

I'm so sorry that it doesn't make sense! I will, though, make another called Mistakes! So stay tuned! :D And REVIEW :)


End file.
